


A Morning in Zadash

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Intimacies, Widomauk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Caleb realises one of the serious drawbacks about his relationship with Mollymauk.Day 6- Sleepy Intimacies





	A Morning in Zadash

“Fuck off, Caleb…” Molly groaned sleepily, rolling over and curling into a tight ball. 

Amused and unsurprised, Caleb kept poking him in between the shoulder blades, “You fuck off! You’ve done it again!” 

Molly started to snore loudly, though it was most definitely put on. For all his years in the circus, the tiefling was a shitty actor. 

Caleb sighed and spun him back around by the shoulder, making him wrinkle his nose and groan, “Fine, fine, what did I do?” 

“Your tail keeps sweeping the blankets off,” Caleb huffed, though he couldn’t have the two of them in this position without wrapping his arms around Molly’s middle, anchoring them together. The beds at this inn were surprisingly huge, large enough for both of them to sprawl around in but Caleb felt that rather diminished the joy of sleeping with someone. 

What definitely diminished that joy was having that someone be a tiefling who’s ever restless tail kept tangling the blankets and bunching them up at the foot of the bed. 

Caleb didn’t have much on him, he was all skin, knobbly knees and angled elbows and more than once he’d woken up shivering, wondering blearily where the warmth had gone. He’d have to wrestle the blanket back off Mollymauk’s tail, bundle himself back up, only to have it happen again an hour later. The last time it had happened, a weak, watery kind of early morning sun had been pooling on the wooden floor underneath the window and he’d given up on going back to sleep. Instead, he sought revenge. 

Molly yawned hugely, showing his pointed canines, arms stretching up above him, “Can’t help it, darling. It’s got a mind of its own, you know that.” 

“It seemed like you were well in control when it was...doing the things it was doing last night,” Caleb felt a blush dust his cheeks. 

Molly laughed, his voice rough from sleep, deep and gravelly and unfairly sexy, “Hey, maybe my tail finds you as attractive as the rest of me does.” 

If Caleb wasn’t already blushing, those words would have set his face on fire. He was still getting used to this, to Mollymauk’s extravagant compliments, his smiles and touches and wanting looks. To his heart pounding every time they stayed in an inn because he knew what that meant. It meant secretively buying an extra room while everyone else enjoyed their first round of drinks, it meant holding his breath and feeling a less than insignificant stab of guilt as he snuck out while Nott slept. He’d muffle his footfalls as he passed his friends’ rooms, in case any of them were still awake, eventually reaching the one they’d bought, as far away as those as the building could allow. A secret knock, something he’d suggested a while ago and Molly had howled with laughter at and declared that absolutely, yes, they were doing that. 

And there Molly would be. Usually already naked, prepped and excited. Once even with a rose between his teeth. Where he’d gotten that, Caleb couldn’t even say. 

He was still getting used to their arrangement, their nights together. But he was enjoying it immensely, even when he did wake up freezing. 

“Come on, I’m freezing my tits off here,” Caleb tugged on the edge of the coverlet, still bunched up around Molly’s waist. 

“Well, why don’t I warm you up?” the tiefling grinned, yanking it free and covering the both of them with it, shrinking the whole world down to just a warm, green tinged bubble. 

And then they were kissing. As natural as that. 

“You’ve got terrible morning breath,” Molly snorted. 

“Is that going to stop you?” Caleb challenged, taking a moment to enjoy being this close to him. Here, he could see the few scars he had scattered across his cheeks and part of his mind wondered what desperate circumstances had forced Molly to use his own face to activate his magic. But more of him was occupied with the way his eyes glowed like a comforting, welcoming hearthfire at the end of a rainy journey home. The way he could see marks on his neck left behind from kisses last night or maybe another night. 

“You know it doesn’t,” Molly stroked Caleb’s cheek, bringing him back into the present, “We have time before the others wake up, don’t we?” 

Caleb wasn’t sure, the sunlight was strengthening even as they spoke, he didn’t need to have his head above the blankets to know that. But he knew what the answer he wanted was. 

“Of course we do.” 

They could come up with excuses. A trip into town for supplies perhaps or going to check on the cart. Maybe the others would believe them. Maybe they’d see the red blushes on Molly’s neck or the way Caleb yawned and they wouldn’t. 

Maybe that was alright.  

Anything that meant he could spend a little longer in bed, with Molly’s lips on his own and his hand resting so gently on his face, was more than alright with Caleb. 

  
  



End file.
